What Matters The Most
by TheSpazChik
Summary: OCxTal. After being left behind with no ride and barely any ammo, Houston, determined to get back at the two thieves, is saved by Tallahassee who may or may not help her reclaim her stolen items.
1. Houston, We Have A Problem

**this is my first zombieland fanfic I hope yall enjoy.**

**...**

"MotherFuckers!" I screamed running after my truck that was tearing out of the driveway. When I couldnt keep with it, I gave up and walked back to the house kicking over a trash can and stomping on it three or four times.

I thought for a second while pulling my hair up in a ponytail. Then it hit me. Id been letting Randy and Jack tag along for a while and I knew them pretty well. It was just a matter of time before they made thier move and I missed it.

"I know exactly where your going." I walked in the house and grabbed my pack, bat, and my daddy's old shotgun and inspected what they took."Im commin after you, you dumbass pieces 'a shit."

...

Tallahasee started the engine when everyone was ready to go.

"Goodbye, house of Murry." He said sadly as they drove down the drive way and through the gate.

Little Rock, sitting in The passenger seat, let out a giggle.

"you think thats funny?" Tallahasee said Grumpily" Bill Murry was my idol."

"I said I was sorry." Columbus defended in the backseat putting an arm around Wichitta.

"Lets just drop it." She said boredly.

...

Walking on foot sucked ass. Thats why I had the truck. Now thanks to dumb and dumber, my cowboy boots were starting to rub the hell outta my feet. I Didnt like being out in the open like this. I can be as tough as I need to be with humans, but when it comes to the New Owners of the world, I was scared shitless.

I looked around for a while and spotted a bicycle laying on the sidewalk.

"thank the Lord!" I squealed running to it and found the tires in a fairly good state.

It was such a relief I had at least an easier and faster way to get away from those undead cannibles.

I listed everything in my head I was determined to get back as I peddled out of town.

1. Mamma's diamond ring.

2. Daddy's pistol

3. Mamma's pistol

4. My compass (my Gran gave me)

Dodge Ram

All the things I had to remember my family by and they took them so Randy could go find this whore he always wanted to marry, And Jack could get to California.

I was decent to the two, I knew they were backstabbing white trash, but I didnt judge. Now the situation is different, they should've know better to take from me. Pieces of Me. Items with value they'd never understand.

Lifes a bitch, and its time to show just how much of one I can be.

...

"When can we go back to Pacific PlayLand?" Little Rock asked.

"Maybe when the world isnt covered in flesh eating zombies." Tallahasee replied sarcasticly.

She stuck her tounge out at him.

"Real mature." He commented, acting superior.

...

I rode along a sidewalk and slowed to a a stop when I saw a zombie about 15 feet away on the other side of the rode. I gulped and started peddling as quietly as I could. However, of course, I went over some leaves signaling I was there.

The zombie wipped its head around and came barreling after me. I screamed and started peddling as fast as I could, standing up to put more leg muscle into it.

Thanks to that little mishap, within 5 minutes I attracted 3 zombies.

"Not good! Not good!" I chanted out of breath.

While looking back I went over a crack and went down with an 'oof!' I quickly scrambled up and forward.

...

By now it was dark. Little Rock and Wichita were alseep in the backseat.

"How long till the next town?" Columbus asked fiddling with the radio and some CDs.

"about 7 more miles." Tallahasee answerd.

They drove up to an intersection.

"wait stop!" The younger male yelled causing Tallahasee to slam on the breaks.

"What the hell spit-fuck!" He howled."there aint nobody on the roads but us and lights aint-"

"No!" Columbus inturrupted pointing into the dark." Look! Turn the brights on!"

The driver turnes on the lights of the car and saw a young woman running for her life. She turned around to shoot the group coming after her. She slung the shot gun over her shoulder and started smacking skulls with the bad she had sticking out of her bag.

"wait here!" Tallahasee ordered grbbing a semi-automatic. He walked over and opened fire making sure not to hit the girl.

...

They nearly surrounded me but all of a sudden started hitting the ground one by one as the sound of an automatic gun filled the air. I jumped out the way when one came at me ans tripped causing me to fall backwards bouncing my head off the ground.

I saw the shooter walk up after a minute.

"you ok there little lady?" He held out a hand.

I grabbed it and his strong arm pulled me up. I was still breathing heavy and in shock from the fear and the concussion I probably had. I couldnt help but start to cry from all the frustration.

...

When he helped her up she had two death grips on his jacket has she sobbed in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and helped her into the back seat.

By now Wichitta was in the passenger seat and Columbus in the driver seat. Little Rock scooted over to let him in and they continued.

...

When I got control back I leaned up wiping my eyes and popped my neck.

"sorry, I dont normally cry, I just kinda lost it back there." I said." Iv never had so many come at me at once before."

"Well your fine now." Came a boyish voice. " Im Columbus."

" Wichitta." Said the girl in the passenger seat.

" Little Rock." Said the little girl in the back with me.

"And Im Tallahasee." Said the man I just bawled on.

" like the cities?" I asked.

"yes, the places we are from." Columbus answered.

"Whats a girl like you doing out here?" He joked." And how old are you?"

" im huntin' down some guys that took some things from me and im 28."

"what do they call you?" The little girl asked

" I guess you could call me Houston."

...

**Yay first chapter down. I hope you enjoy it. Please review:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Not again!

**thanks Potter Zombie for reviewing.:)**

**...**

I looked down at my shotgun.

"Shit!" I growled all of a sudden realizing something.

"what?" Tallahassee asked alarmed.

" My pack I left it on the road." I said trying to remember what all was in it."Let me out here I gotta run back and get it." I said opening the door.

"your nuts!" Talahassee said."we cant go back there.

Columbus slammed his foot on the brakes when I jumped out and ran for my bag.

...

"damn woman!" Talahassee grumbled grabbin his gun and running after her.

when he got half way to her she was already jogging back.

"you tryin to give me a heart attack woman?" He demanded.

"sorry, I got it lets head back."she said getting closer.

"are you kidding, after this? Uh uh no!" He turned away.

...

I stoped and stared atfter him.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that your trouble and we dont need trouble! You cant just go jumping out of fucking cars!"

"so what, you just go around saving survivers and then just ditch them 'cuz they wont part with their valuables?"

"fuck you!" He called over his shoulder.

"No!"I shouted." Fuck you!" I stomped my foot but when it went down the ankle rolled sideways pulling the tendon loose.

I screamed as loud as I could. Out of frustration, the pain of my foot swelling, and the horrible feeling that I was gonna get left, for the third time since the world went to shit.

I started limping in the direction of the car. Ride or no,I wasnt about to go back into town.

...

When Columbis saw the man walk up he didnt see Houston.

"hey wheres Houston?" Little Rock asked.

"I told her to take a hike, we cant afford a stunt like that." He answerd getting in the back seat.

"what!" She shouted.

"That was a dick move." Wichitta commented.

"well do you want to keep your good chance of surviving or are you gonna throw it away for someone who tried to jump out of a car to go run back _towards_ the zombie infested town to get a bag!" He yelled back.

"Its not just a bag asshole!" He heard before he closed the door. He opened it back up and saw her in the street light. She was limping.

"all I have is this bag. Everything that keeps me sane, and everything that helps me cope."she said walking around the car.

"im going to find those two sons 'a bitches and im taking my stuff back, without your help!"

...

I was so angry, and a little hurt. I wasnt about to apologize though for wanting my stuff back. So I just kept walking.

...

"Go get her!" Wichitta demanded

"Fuck that!" Talahasse said back.

He looked to his side to see Little Rock staring at him with a weird look, then back to Wichitta, who now had the same look. And then Columbus turned to look at him.

"Im gonna regret this." He mummbled getting out.

...

I heard running and looked back to see Talahassee.

"look im sorry, now lets go." He grabbed my hand.

"No." I said riping from his grasp."is this a joke?"

"no, now come on!"

I rearedy fist back and hit him square in the jaw and he took it. He didnt hit me back he just looked at me. Out of anger I went to hit him again but he caught my fist.

"im sorry." He said gently.

I got this weird feeling in my gut and without a word I trudged past him and walked to the car.

When I got in I held my foot out to him before he could get in.

"what?" He asked.

"I twisted my ankle." I told him."help me with my boot."

...

Wichitta smirked when he sighed and eased Houston's boot off her bruised foot. And laughed when she shoved the other one out to him and he reluctantly pulled it off.

She scooted in the middle careful of her foot and let him in and they resumed driving.

**...**

**Hmmm i wonder what that gut feeling was. How bout u? Please review and let me know what you think should happen next. Thanks:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	3. Twinkies, Makeup, and a Picture

**thanks for the idea PotterZombie, i hope you like the way i write this with your awsome idea. I knew that sooner or later Tal's twinkie gauge would get low.**

Talahassee woke as the rays of the sun shown on his face. He looked down to his side to see a head of blonde hair. For a second his half-consious state made him think that he was home and that he and Buck fell asleep on the couch again.

He was snapped out of it when he layed his head back and felt a sharp pain in his jaw and remembered he got sucker punched the night before. his eyes glanced back at the head.

He didnt realize he was staring untill his eyes met grass green irises. She leaned up and apologized for sleeping on him.

"Its ok, im used to it."he replied gesturing to Little Rock snoozing on his other shoulder.

...

"I see a store comin up on our right." I hears Columbus say tiredly."wanna stop again."

"sure." Tallahassee and I said at the same time.

We pulled over just in time for Little Rock to wake up. I gathered a few things and put them in a purse and went to slide out when I saw Talahassee was already waiting to help me out.

"you sure you can walk?" He asked.

"yes. See? the swelling has gone down and it doesnt hurt to much ill just walk it off."

"if you say so."He said."so what your story again?"

"two guys iv been goin around with stole from me and left me like I was."

"and your gonna travel around to find them?"

"if thats what it takes."

"sounds crazy."he commented.

"no, crazy is searching high 'n low for the world's last twinkie."

I joked.

He stopped and gave me a look.

"what?" I asked

"Im gonna ignore that remark and pretend I never heard it."

I smiled realizing i hit the nail on the head.

"outstanding." I said and started walking again.

" tellin her about the twinkie story?" Columbus said walking past us."we went along forver until these two girls made us looks stupid. Long story short. I shot Bill Murry and Talahassee got his twinkie."

"thanks to me." Little Rock said.

"wait, you _shot_ Bill freakin Murry!" I growled

Columbus backed away and ran inside to help Wichitta scout out the place.

I laughed.

"you aint gonna kill 'em are ya?" He asked

"No." I said smiling." I just wanted to see his reaction. He a happy little spit-fuck aint he?"

"your alright." He said patting my back."Now lets rustle up twinkies.

...

Talahassee went down the sweets isle. Little Rock went down thw CDs. Columbus, the pharmacy. Where did Wichitta and Houston go? Straight to the makeup.

He searched through the shelves.

"where are you, you spongey, delicious bastards." He shoved the snowballs to the ground.

He heard squeals and thought someone was under attack. He ran to the isle next to him to see Houston and Wichitta tearing through all the cosmetics.

He shook his head and went back to looking for the twinkies.

...

I picked out what I wanted and went to look around then I saw something.

...

Columbus rounded the corner to the books with a bag of Lays and saw Houston staring at a poster of a "happy" mother and daughter. He noticed she placed a hand on her abdomen.

She turned to see he was watching and walked away. He stood there for a while thinking why she would stare at that poster and look so sad. Talahassee walked up clearly pissed he hadnt found a single twinkie.

"what are you staring at?" He asked.

"I think Houston was a mother, or was going to be." Columbus answerd.

"Its best to leave subjects like that alone." Talhassee said silently and walked away.

...

I sat down on a bench in the front of the store and pulled out a picture of a little blonde baby girl with eyes as green as mine.

"cute kid." Wichitta said sitting by me."whats her name?"

"Skylar." I answered."I lost her."

"Im sorry, it must have been horrible to watch something like that.

"I didnt watch it, because it wasnt the zombies that took her from me...it was her father."

**Later that night...**

We sat in a circle munching on anything and everything. Chips, dip that was still good, snowballs and cookies. ( A legit meal, i know)

we secured the doors when it got dark and started getting ready for bed. We found a battery operated heater and sat around talking.

"best thing about zombieland." Columbus said.

"I still say not flushin the toilet. "Talahassee commented.

"you dont have to pay a fortune for good langere." I said holding up black lace bra and panties.

"ill drink to that." Wichita said.

"worst thing?"Columbus said without thinking.

Without warning Talahasee stood up and walked away.

"what just happened?" I asked.

"shit!" Columbus hissed.

"his son." Little Rock said sadly.

I grabbed a little radio and walked after him.

He was leaned against the back wall.

Took his hand and led him up staires.

"come on."

"where are we goin?"

"just comeon."

...

**Hmmm wonder whats upstaires...heres a hint, the roof. Whats gonna happen there? Tell me what you think about all this knew info on Houston's past and potterzombie, sorry I didnt do zombie kill of the week but it will come soon i just need a good idea. Comeon people tell me what you want. Your reviews are like candy and i have a sweet tooth. :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	4. The First Thing That Pops Into Your Head

**sorry this took so long I kept rewritting and i got a great idea from potterzombie, so i just needed a day to figurr it out. I hope you like it. This chapter was written for Potterzombie for loving my story, giving me great advice, and because i freakin love ur profile. I laughed my ass off when i read it.**

**...**

"ok now, sit."she said making him sit down. He felt weird siting indian style.

"I want you to clear your mind. The first step to a clear head is to take inventory on the problems." She put the radio beside him and turned on George Strait really low.

He did dig deep. Maybe too deep. His mind went straight to Buck's face. Waking up and finding no trace of him but blood all around his room. His mind skipped to his ex, Brandee. She only wanted him for his money, so when she got it she left him to run off with some Cuban guy, like in a fairytale she thought.

He was glad, as long as he had Buck she could go jump off a cliff.

And that fucking music, hed rather listen to Willie Nelson.

...

I watched as his jaw set and he looked like he was pissed. Step 2.

"alright, now I want you to push it back and then let it all out with the first thing that comes to your mind." I said calmly.

...

He hesitated, then did what she said. When it got to be too much he clenched the radio, and with a roar-like cry, slung it off the roof as hard as he could.

then he felt a gentle hand bring him back to his sences.

"Now, keep this feeling. think of good things." He closed his eyes taking deep breaths.

"Do you feel the feelings of urgency, but contentment."

Oddly, he did. "yes." He replied feeling a little free.

"now, take this feeling and use it. Do or say the first thing that comes to your mind."

...

I was expecting him to sigh or something, but what he did next suprized me. He turned.

"thank you." he wispered and pressed his lips to mine.

...

The first thing that popped into his head was her,Houston.

A second later she responded then they broke apart.

"s-sorry, I." He babbled worse than Columbus.

"n-no you did good. Dont you feel better?"she said trying to change the subject.

"yea, loads. Whered you learn that?"

"its a secret."

"maybe you are good for something." He said

"aw thanks." she said sarcasticly and rolled her and started walking downtaires.

"wait that came out wrong." He walked after her.

When they got back to the others. Columbus was the first to speak.

"slight problem guys, no blankets, but we do have three sleeping bags.

"I call one!" Little Rock said running up to snatch it and went back towards the video games.

"ok, so lets share." Houston said." Wichitta with Columbus, and that leaves me and you cowboy. She winked.

"problem solved." Wichita commented joining Houston towards the women section to find clean clothes.

The boys watched as the sauntered to the bras and underwear.

"woah." Talahassee said.

"i know." Columbus added.

Then they snapped out of it and scrambled around trying to make the bags as comfortable as they could for the girls. Then they freaked out about their clothes. And finally relaxed.

Talahassee was dosing he felt someone slide into the sleeping bag with him he tried to be a gentleman and give her alot of room but how would he sleep?

"Houston?"

"hmmm?"

"sorry, but could I-?" He was cut off by her hand taking his and wrapping his arm around her waist.

...

"its ok, i dont bite." I said when he hesitated. But if you bite me, you better be ready to lose your clothes, just sayin."

"yes ma am." He chuckled.

...

"nice panties." He commented tugging on her lace panties. When he realized a bra and underwear was all that she had on.

He leaned down to her ear." I bet theyd look better on the floor." His hand slowly went down her leg.

"dont tempt me cowboy."she said letting out a soft sigh.

"is that what im doing?" He asked inocently.

"you are so glad we are on the other side of the store." She said turning to kiss him.

**...**

**I know short chapter that took forever. But what do think should happen next. They go further or a zombie attacks. I could be a bitch and make both happen lol please review.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	5. Mad

**Oh potterZombie, no need to be sorry, explosions are insanley awsome. Sooooo i created a little something. And i hope you all like it.**

**...**

Indeed he was glad he was far away from the other three, he wanted to be alone with her more.

He loved the feeling of her body on his and her lips.

"wait." She said unzipping the bag and getting up." Ill be right back."

I grabbed a flashlight and tip toe-ran to look for the tampon isle to find some condomns, and jumped when I saw Wichita. She was wearing Columbus's button up shirt over bra and panties.

I smirked.

"guess we'r caught." I said walking to her

"yea." She replied kinda embaressed.

"you picked good Wichitaa, Columbus has the guts of a gupee but, he's cute, smart. I can see how you could hit that."

"thanks, Ya know, I think I really do love him."

I smiled.

"how about you and Florida?" She asked.

I bit my bottom lip.

"I dont know if its his rugged good looks or the fact that im attracted to older men." I replied." Maybe its both."

She laughed.

We said good luck to eachother and went our seperate ways.

When I got back, Talahassee was asleep.

"you. Have . Got. To. Be. FUCKING. Kidding. Me." I growled.

I ripped the pillow out from under him and he didnt wake up.

I put on a pair of jeans and a Lonhorns shirt with my cameo jacket and stomped of find the liquor with the pillow in hand.

I spent the night on the roof with using the pillow as a cushion against the AC unit with a bottle of Jack.

...

Talahassee woke with a sore head and no one next to him. Everyone met at the front.

"anyone seen Houston?" Talahassee asked.

"I did last night."Wichita smiled."how was it?"

"how was what?" He asked.

"i saw her pickin a box of condemns did she not come back?"

"I dont know, I fell asleep. Shit! Fuck!"

They spread out to search for her.

He had a feeling so he went upstaires. when he saw her he knew he was in for it.

"hey Houston wake up." He nudged her.

He was greeted with a fist to the nose. He stumbled back.

"you ASSHOLE! I fucking trusted you! I helped you, as a favor for saving me. Then you kiss me, tempt me to sleep with you. Then im gone five minutes and you fucking FALL ASLEEP?"

"im sorry." He defended.

she slammed the bottle of booze down and stared down at him, reared her foot back and slammed it into his crotch really hard.

...

I watched as he howled in pain and left him up there to go gather my things.

"Hey." Columbus said when he saw me.

"hey." I replied coldly.

" um are you-"

"Do you wanna feel how hard I can punch?"

He put his hands up to signal he was backing off.

...

Columbus watched curiously as she cleanned out the registers, got boxes and boxes of bullets we already ruled out since we didnt need them, and then to the finger nail polish.

...

"whats that for?" Little Rock asked.

" well if you poor a little gun powder into nail polish and set it on fire you can throw it and the impact will cause it to explode, so you throw it at zombies and they go boom.

"a zombie granade! Nice!" She commented.

" thanks, its just something i wipped up about a few months ago."

"and the bills and quarters?" Wichitaa asked.

"well, the paper is good to feed fires just in case, and i saw in a movie that you can use a stack of quarters as bullets. So i tried it out, and it worked. A little too well though cuz the pistols it worked with were the ones that were stolen because of the idea."

"Resident Evil, yea I saw that." Little Rock said.

"yea, who'd thought I'd get a chance to use it?" I laughed.

...

Talahessee walked by, still a little sore. He messed up, he knew he did damn she was so mad.

He didnt talk to her for the rest of the time until they loaded up the car.

"how long are you gonna refuse to talk to me?" He asked.

"I dont know. " she said." When are you gonna learn the courtesy to stay awake after you coax someone into sex?" She asked, getting into the driver's seat.

...

"where to everyone?" I asked

"how about California? Its close."

"we just came from ."Wichitta said.

"just Beverly Hills, how about L.A?"

"ok, sure." She agreed

"ok, and on the way we might run into Jack on the way." I said cheerily." And I gotta warn you, in still a little buzzed, but i found some water and asprin this morning.

...

"you think shes still mad?" Columbus asked Wichitta.

Just then two zombies ran out from an alleyway.

the car was thrown forward and right over them and was stopped a couple feet from them.

The three watched Houston step out with her shotgun and shot both of the zombies in the head.

...

I stepped back in and let out a sigh and smiled while buckling up.

" alrighty lets go." I put the car into drive and on we went.

...

" oh yea, id say shes still mad." Wichitaa said.

...

**Sorry i had to make Houston mad at good ole Tal but I had to put a little conflict into the story. And i thought of the 'zombie grenades.' While painting my toe nails. I was like fingernail polish is flammable and a little gunpowder would add some zing to it. Thus the Zombie Grande was born...i hope no one steals it. Cuz then id be sad:(...please review.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	6. Still Alive?

**I dont own anything, not even the stores just my oc Houston. Jack, randy,skylar,shirley...idont know if i consider brandee an oc or whatever but yea, jacks mom, dont own buck, but hes so dern cute...**

**...**

as they drove, Talahassee started to notice that everything was slightly familiar.

"just remembered." Wichita said." Pacific Playland is in L.A."

"she gave Little Rock a look.

So I wanted to check out the stores and stuff."

...

" hey Little Rock?" I said from the driver seat." You got Master Card?"

"no." She gave me a confused look.

"Good! Cuz you dont need one where we're going."

I took a sharp turn drove towards the mall.

...

" she is scary-happy." Columbus said to Talahassee.

they pulled up to a huge building.

"ok everyone, its time to accessories." Houston chimed." Maybe we can find a sedwig." She said to Little Rock.

" those are cool!" Little Rock said running to the door.

...

I grabbed my shotgun, the bag of nail polish bottles and put a huge lighter in my pocket.

We set out and kept our eyes peeled. The first store we came up to was a Buckle me and Talahassee tore through grabbin anything we liked as fast as we could. We put everything in a buggy we found.

"omygod!" Wichitaa screamed." Look a Hot Topic."

Laughing, we all ran after her,with Little Rock riding in the buggy with the clothes.

...

Talahassee wondered why they hadnt seen a single zombie, but he went along with. He watched her. Smiling and laughing. They got past almost all the stores when they got to the third floor where they saw two zombies trying to get into a storage closet. Talahassee took quick care of them.

Houston walked up with her shot gun and tried thr knob but it was locked. She took Talahassee's gun and shot the lock and kicked it in. then she started chuckling.

...

"oh jackey, youve been a bad boy." I said to the man goveling at my feet."had a feelin id see you again. Now hand it over!"

"im sorry! im sorry!" He took the big pistol from his belt and handed it over.

"and?" I said.

And he gave me my compass.

"so whatcha doin here Jack? Wheres Randy?" I asked pullin him out of the closet by his shirt.

"he left me here." He said with regret.

" ah, well, no doubt hes in Montana with that bitch Shirley, with my ring, truck, and my other gun." I tapped the pistol on my chin." Im sure that he and I will have a little heart to heart when we bump into eachother."

I pulled out a vest-like gun holster that held my pistol right under my chests. I looked to the left holder.

"just one more to go." I said to myself.

...

Talahassee put on his tough guy face and walked up to Houston and the guy called Jack.

"this the guy who left you?" He asked.

" yup, one of 'em."

"well she's safe, thanks to us. but you left her, and FYI, Id beat whole-sale ass for alot less than that. So im gonna give you about..45 percent power."

He socked Jack in the nose, knocking the man back and out.

"what a pussy." Wichitaa commented.

"well, we cant leave him here." I said." Any suggestions?"

"he left you!" Wichitaa disagreed.

I walked over to him. " hey wake up numb nuts."

...

After they finally got him to wake up. Talahassee made him tell the group everything he knew.

...

I ignored most of hos rammblinf untill I heard the name Brian.

"wait! What do you know about man named Brian?"

"uh stocky, short brown hair, hes traveling with his daughter, little blonde thing. Lets see uhhh."

"Skylar."

"yea thats it."

"when?" I demanded getting in his face.

"we met him a little while before we went with you, then met back up after we left."

"anything else?"

"y-yeah, he said something about meeting up with a chick and her little boy. Little blonde boy."

This time both Talahassee and I got in his face.

"where?" We growled.

"theyr headin to Montana with Randy."

"ok, Jack, as a reward where should we drop you off? Im feeling charitable right now."

"Uh um just my mother's."

...

They dropped him off at his mothers and made sure that she was still alive.

"Damn woman never leaves her house." Jack laughed." Im very sorry-."

"Houston." I told him.

"Houston, like i said im sorry we left you."

"its ok, you gave me my shit back, and told me where I can find my daughter. Now, getcher ass in that house before i use my first bulle on you instead of Brian."

He nodded and ran into the house.

I looked at Talahassee, then at the three in the back.

" i dont want to get you all into this, but its my daughter, so you can drop me off if you want or..."

"Houston, we are family now, and if theres a chance we can find Tal's son, then we are all for it."Wichitta answered

I looked back at Talahassee and he nodded.

I sat back straight and looked at the road.

"its a small world afterall." I said putting the car into drive

Before we left the city, we stopped to fill up the tank for our drive to Montana.

.**...**

**So...could Skylar and Buck be alive? Will Houston and Talahassee beat the crap out eachothers Exs? I may put a fight scene. Hehe please review and tell me how ya like the story so far or any ideas you might have that you want me to write about in future chapters. :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	7. The Little Death

**I dont want this chpter to go too fast so heres a little pit stop before Montana. And the fight scenes will occur. Yusssss! Sorry Nepolean Dynamite moment lol.**

"So, we are almost there, i believe i know where Shirley's hotel is located." I told Columbus." Right at the crack between Montana and Idaho."

A laugh came from the back. "the crack." Talahassee said.

I looked at him in the rearview." Thats adorable." I said sarcasticly.

" so you know this Shirley?" Wichitta asked.

" I know a bit about'er, Randy always had to gloat that he bagged himself the best girl for him and that she was staying at this hotel her family owned."

"what are you gonna do when you find you daughter?" Talahassee asked.

"I dont know." I sighed." What are you gonna do when you find your son?"

" Im not sure."

...

Talahassee hoped that the little boy they were talkin about was Buck. He looked down at the pictures of him in the wallet held together by duct tape that he and and Talahassee made together.

He wondered if Buck had changed any.

...

About an hour later we came upon a bar. We all agreed to stop to crash for the night. We searched everywhere to make sure it was clear.

We still had the sleeping bags so we laid them out on the stage.

A little while later I woke up and saw everyone asleep but no Talahassee.

I searched around and foun him sitting behind the bar counter with a bottle of wiskey.

I sighed and sat infront of him leaning on the back wall.

"you ok?"

He let out a ragged breath.

"what if it aint Buck? If it is, what if he dont like me."

"oh Tal, im sure that it is him and he will love you like I-." I cut myself off and grabbed his drink and took a big gulp.

" like you what?" He asked taking the bottle back.

"Like i knowwwwww thaaat SSky will love me too." I said quickly, taking the bottle back.

"are you sure thats what you were going to say?" He smirked

...

"uh huh." She answered unconvincingly.

he took the bottle and stood up

" comeon lets go explore."

We took a flashlight and walked up to the second story and found an office connected to a private room.

" hey look a laptop." I pointed to the desk." Its one of fancy shmancy Apple laptops."

I sat down and turned it on and found it to be password protected.

I went through all of the papers and drawers and found a little sticky note and typed it in and was granted access.

"lets see, music where are you?" I clicked a little music note and found the music library and clicked on I Gotta Get Drunk by Willie Nelson.

...

"mmmm i lost my virginity to this song." She said .

"you shittin me? Me too."

"nice." she smiled." Good taste."

"so who was he?" Talahassee asked her.

"hmm Bobby Jones, highschool quarterback, senior year."

...

Then a box popped on thr screen that said **password expired. Would you like to renew or change your current password.**

"yes change, id like to keep this but Poniboi69 aint my style."

...

"put 'mypenis'" Talahassee grinned.

he started walking around the room but stopped when he heard her fall out of her chair gasping for air and laughing.

"what? Whats so damn funny?"

She pointed to the computer.

He looked at the screen to see a littiler box over the password box and it said ** ERROR password not long enough**

He rolled his eyes. " ha ha very funny."

"is it true?" She asked taking a drink of the wiskey." Is it not long enough?"

"I asure you sweetheart, its long enough."

"oh really?" She teased pushing him into the desk chair.

It had no arms so it was easy for her to climb onto his lap and straddle him.

"wanna prove it?" I wispered in his ear, blowing lightly along his neck enjoying the way he shivered.

"woman, youll be the death of me." He chuckled putting his hands on my waist.

"you know what the french call an orgasm?" I asked since he reminded me of my Chucky line." Le Petit de Muerta he Little Death."

"is that so?"

"comeon Tal, lets die a little."

...

**I couldnt help it i had to put that line i plan on putting another one in there soon. So please review if youd like lemon or not dont want to screw it up and make you hate it. I enjoy goin on thr stats and seeing all these people reading my stories. please review.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	8. Too easy

**Sorry its been forever since i updated but iv been caught up in a story called Alphabetical Ruminations by Sweet Little Mary Sue. Its really good and damn can she write a love scene, lol im still a little light headed. XD so on with the story.**

**...**

He leaned in to kiss me but hesitated.

"its ok." I asured him." Bobbys' old news."

He leaned in again and brushed his lips against mine. He held my hips and suprized me by standing up and laying me on the leather couch in the empty room. He lowered himself using his hands to hold his full weight up as his lips decended onto mine.

After a while, i stopped him.

"somethings wrong." I said

"what? I got the condom righ here." He said taking it from my back pocket.

"no, thats not it."

"then what?"

"you need to lose your clothes." I smirked

"iam a tad bit overdressed aint I?"

"indeed." I giggled.

He leaned up on his knees putting one between my legs and the other by my leg and slowly took his shirt off. He was an older man bout 45, but that didnt affect his body at all. He wasnt some muscly abbed guy you saw before the zombie attack, no he was the slighty hairy chessed man with the visable muscles of a hardworker, just enough muscles to help save his life.

I pulled him back by tugging on his belt and the zipper of his jeans. He leaned down again and captured my lips and repositioned himself between my legs so he could wrap my legs around his waist.

he got this wicked look in his eye and asked.

"are you sure you said what you wanted to say back there behind the bar?" He said his lips a centimeter away from hers.

"y-yes." She said trying to lean up but he leaned back dodging her lips.

"dont lie to me." He said rubbing her side.

She sighed and put her hands on his cheek and wispered.

" what if I told you, im not just physically attracted to you?"

He smiled and trailed her neck with kisses before he finally answered.

"then I say that means you love me too."

She smiled back and he finally kissed her passionatly, instead if lustfully.

He moved from her lips back down to her neck while unbuttoning her shirt and skimming the outline of her breast with his lips causing her to let out a breath and arch into him.

He unzipped her jeans and eased them off of her to reveal the lace panties he almost got her out of about a week ago.

...

I couldnt believe we admitted we loved eachother. It had only been about 2 weeks and we are already at eacothers throats...in a good way. And we didnt even know eachother's names.

I leaned to his ear."Anna." I wispered.

he looked up with a hesitant face.

"you dont have to tell me your name, I just wanted you to know mine." I said sort of regretting what I just did.

He smiled." Paul."

"what made you so bold Mr. No names?"

"your gonna have to scream somethin other than Talahassee its just not sexy when the name is too long."

...

I pushed him to the floor and straddled him, grabbibng his wrists and holding on ground.

"when Im done with you, youll be screaming _my _name." I told him.

...

Columbus walked up the staires to find the older adults and was greeted by an unexpected sight; the two sprawled on the floor asleep and very naked.

he quietly shut the door and walked back down.

" not bad for somekind of cock-blocking robot created in a to-secret government lab." He laughed to himself

" hey where Texas and Florida?" Wichita asked.

"theyre currently unable to umtangle at the moment."

"finaly!" she laughed.

...

When I woke up, I realized i was stilk on top of Talahassee, my Talahassee...my Paul.

I peeled off of him and got dressed feeling deliciously sore in some places.

When I dressed I straddled him again leaning down to kiss him awake.

"goodmorning Cowboy." I said sweetly, starting to rock my hips back and forth against him.

He groaned and grabbed my ass, opening his eyes.

"unless you want these clothes destroyed, i suggest you dont do that." He said.

I could the affect already taking place as he grew hard under me.

"this wont do." I told him grabbing the hard member gently.

...

About 5 minutes later, everyone downstires could hear Talahassee cry out in pleasure.

they soon packed up and continued there endevour to Montana.

...

I drove us till we found the hotel.

"this is it."

we all got out quietly except for Little Rock, and headed in opposite directions.

Me and Wichita go front and Talahassee and Columbus take the back.

We walked inside the doors. I took upstaires

I heard something in the men's bathroom so I slowly walked in and saw Randy takin a piss.

I brought my pistol to his head.

"Anna?" He said nervously." What are you doing here?"

"getting back my gun, my truck, and my daughter. Now hand it over! And dont try anything, I have low tolerance today."

He slowly took out the keys to my truck and turned around holding my pistol.

With that i took it and knocked him over the head and walked out.

hmmm that was to easy." I said checking the gun to find bullets.

I looked up real quick and saw a baseball bat coming towards my head.

...

Talahassee walked around with his gun in hand

"Paul?" He heard.

He wipped his head around.

...

**Ok so finally they are there to kick ass and get thier kids. I didnt want to make it too graphic, but yea...so i hope you review and tell me what you think should happen while you still can only about 3 chapters left.**

**TheSpazChik**


	9. The Ugly truth

**So sorry this has taken forever i got caught up in other stories. Here we go.**

...

I dunked at fast as i could but couldnt dodge the hit to my back that sent me forward on my face.

"you must be that Anna woman." The attacker said in a french accent. Shirley.

i got back up.

"what was your first clue?"

"Brian knew you would come."

I smirked." Im here for my girl."

"i dont think so." She swung the bat again and i caught it befor it could hit me and i wrenched it from her grip. I kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall backwards. Ans i kneeled on her throat

"i gotcha now pepe le bitch! wheres my baby girl?"

"fuck you stup'd American white trash!" She croaked.

I punched her so hard it knocked her out and walked away picking up the bat.

"i havent played baseball in years. Little leauge, dont fail me now."

...

"Brandee." Talahassee said." Your alive!"

"Paul, what are you doing here?"

"helping me." Came a voice.

they both looked to see Houston walking up with a baseball bat.

"wheres skylar and Buck, Brandee?" She asked.

" Whos Skylar." She said."and B-Buck."

"wrong answer." I said pullin out a pistol and pointing it at her.

" i want my daughter back, you hear me Brian?" I shouted." Comeon out ya pussy and lose like a man! Or would you like me to shootcha knew girlfriend?"

i waited for a minute and... nothing.

"ok." I said goin for the trigger.

"wait!" I heard an old familiar voice say.

"Anna, im sorry." He walked out from around the corner." I never meant to-"

"never meant to what Brian?" I asked, pointing the pistol at him." Never meant to knock me over the head? Never meant leave me for dead? Take my daughter?"

...

Talahassee was confused. But while Houston was distracted, Brandee slowly started walking up to her, only to meet another pistol in her face.

"where the fuck do ya think your goin?" Houston growled."iv fought too hard for too long and im taking back my daughter and hes taking back his son." She gestured to Talahassee.

"you tellin me Buck really is alive?" He asked incrediously.

"yes Tal, these two monsters took our children and left us fof dead, to them we are disposable." Houston turned to Brandee." I bet you didnt even love him. What? Was the money too good?"

"shut up!" Brandee yelled.

One thing Brandee hated was to to be called out on her faults, especially when they were true.

"yea thats right!" Houston pressed." Isnt it? I can tell by the look on your ugly ass face."

"shut the fuck up!" Brandee screamed running at the armed woman, who twirled her gun and backhanded the shit out of the attacking woman's face with the the butt of the gun.

"shit!" Brandee yelled looking back up with a split lip.

"come on Bitch!" Houston said.

"Anna please." Brian said and felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see the man in a Cowboy hat.

" hey there spit-fuck!" He said before he punched him with all his might.

...

I watched as Brandee came at me again and stepped out of the way to grab her swinging arm and twist it but she grabbed my hair with the other hand and i cried out letting go of her arm and punching that split lip again.

"taste good bitch?" I asked.

She tried to come at me again but i grabbed her shoulders and put one foot on her diaphram as i went backwards and flipped us on the ground to where i was on top.

"i would just shoot you Brandee, but then id never get to see your reaction." I said to her.

"reaction to what?" She said struggling.

I smirked and leaned over and whispered.

"the reaction when i tell you i laid out your man_ good._ Had him moanin my name the whole time. You see i already got Brian. He may have left me, but one thing for sure. He was thinking of me everytime you two fucked. And now I got Paul my Talahassee." She snarled and punched me really hard.

For a split second i was incoherent. but i woke back up when i realized she didnt punch me, she used the baseball bat to smack my ear. I fought her for it and threw it away.

...

This man was a pretty good match, he could take a hit, but give one, not so much.

Talahassee, looked over for a split second to see Houston get smacked in the side of the head with the ball bat.

Thats when he took a good hit to the jaw.

**...**

**Ok all you zombie lovers, make me proud and blow my brains out with some reviews. And 2 more chapters left. What do you think will happen between these four as the battle of the Exs commences. Untill next chapter.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	10. A good kick to the crotch

**I'am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope y'all can forgive me and will enjoy this chapter and the next one which will be the final chapter. :) again I'am so very sorry that it took me 2 freakin years to update but I had a huge case of writers block with this story. So now here is the next chapter, finally!**

* * *

><p>I tried to stand, but I couldn't quite get there. I was stuck on one foot and one knee as I grabbed Brandee by her shirt collar and slammed her head back on the ground. She thrashed her legs and clawed at my arms and face but I just slammed her head against the ground even harder, knocking her out.<p>

"You fucked with the wrong bitch." I said, disoriented.

...

Tallahassee smirked at the shorter man.

"Ya got me good that time, I'll give ya that."

"I got more, asshole." Brian smarted off.

He finally had enough of this little game. When Brian lunged at him again, he held his leg up and kicked him so hard in the stomach, that he landed on his back, the air was knocked out of him.

"You just keep yer' as parked there." Tallahassee said, and went to Houston.

"Anna." He called." You ok, baby?"

"Other than havin' a splitting headache, I'm fine." She replied.

He reached her and helped her to her feet.

"Lets go find our kids." He said, putting her arm around his neck and helped her walk so she could regain her balance. When they walked by Brian, still gasping for air, Houston stopped, reared her leg back and kicked him in the crotch.

The two walked around the corner Brian had been hiding behind, hoping it would lead them to their children.

They took turns looking in rooms as they went down the hall, when they heard a noise behind the door to their right. Just to be cautious they pulled out their guns and Tallahassee held his gun high, ready to fire as Houston opened the door.

We couldn't believe our eyes.

...

"We found them a few minutes ago." Columbus explained, Leaning against a small dresser."Wichita said went to go find you two."

they were in a small room that had lots of bright colors on the wall but had pictures of employees on the back wall. This must have been an office or something.

I fell to my knees at the sight of my baby girl. She was bigger than I remembered, her hair longer, her eyes brighter.

"Mommy!" She squealed as she got up from her coloring book and ran to me.

I hugged her tightly and cried like a newborn baby.

"Oh, baby girl, I missed you so much!" I said through sobs.

...

"Son?"Tallahassee shouted, getting alarmed."Buck! Where is he?!"

"What?" Came a grumpy, yet sleepy voice.

Tallahassee looked to the small mobile bed where Little Rock sat and ran to him.

"Daddy?" Buck asked.

Tallahassee plucked the boy up into a bear hug and danced in circles.

...

I looked to Buck and Paul and couldn't believe this was actually happening. We had our children back and everyone was ok.

"How cute." Came a voice.

we turned to see Brian leaning against the door frame and pointing a gun at us.

"Buck, Skylar." He said through clenched teeth." Come here, come to daddy."

"You aren't taking my baby again, Brian!" I shouted." You can't have her!"

"And you ain't my boy's daddy either, spit-fuck! So hit the road before I tear you a new one!"

"I'm the one with the gun." Brian laughed." I call the shots."

Columbus edged closer but was cut short when Brian pointed the gun at him.

I held Skylar tighter to me and closed my eyes.

"I'm waiting." Brian said to the kids.

...

Slowly, Tallahassee sat Buck on his feet and urged him behind him.

"Yer' gonna have to go through me."

"Gladly."

...

A shot rang out and the thud of something that had fell, but I couldn't open my eyes.

I was too afraid to.

**so thanks for reading I know its short but please feel free to bitch at me about my absence a much as you like and maybe tell me what you think about them finding Buck and Skylar and what you think might happen next. thanks again.**

**TheSpazChik.**


	11. What Matters The Most

**Well I decided to finish this up while it was still on my mind instead of waiting. This is the final chapter and information about a sequel will be at the end in the bottom disclaimer. Happy reading:)**

* * *

><p>My tears of joy were now of sorrow. What seamed like the first moment of peace in a long time was now a moment of fear and grief.<p>

I still couldn't open my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, holding my daughter closer.

"Anna, baby. Open your eyes."

What?

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Paul alive and fine. Confused I looked at the door to see Wichita had shot Brian.

"I thought-oh thank God!"

Sighing, I stood and picked up Skylar and wiped my eyes.

"Mommy? What happened to daddy? He fell down." Skylar asked with a scared and confused look on her face.

"Baby, that wasn't your daddy." I lied. "That was someone else."

"Who is he?" She asked.

"We'll talk about it later, sweetie." I told her, looking to Paul.

...

Tallahassee sighed and picked up Buck. He had actually thought he was going to be shot, but Wichita came in the nick of time.

He glanced at Houston.

"Everyone ok?" Wichita asked.

After a minute, everyone nodded.

"Well we need to go now." She said." Therese no telling how many there are around and how much noise we have made to attract them."

...

I helped grab as much food and supplies as we could and we to high-tail it out of there.

Tallahassee and Columbus were in front, Little Rock and Wichita covered the rear and I walked in the middle with the kids in the middle.

We made it down one level before we had to go through a door to a hall.

"Don't tell me we are lost." Columbus sighed.

We kept forward until we found the main staircase that led us from from the second floor down to the lobby. To get to the staircase, we had to cross the double door to the small bar the hotel had.

Tallahassee, went to one door and leaned against it to peak in the window.

"Dammit." Theres about ten of them in there."

"You'd think they would have been smart enough to clear out the whole place." I rolled my eyes.

We went forward until we came up to the other entrance to the bar, the staircase was right there.

...

"Why don't you go this time." Tal suggested to Columbus.

The boy nodded and went to the door. He held still till he leaned to the door to look in. And suddenly went forward because the door hadn't been locked.

"Hurry!" Houston shouted.

We made a b line for the stairs. He looked back to the corpses were already out the unlocked doors and heading for them.

...

I picked up Buck and handed him to Tal and Wichita got Sky.

"I'll lead them away and round back to the front keep them safe." I instructed.

She nodded and instead of going down the stairs with them, I made a lot of noise to get the zombie's attention. When I had it, I ran.

I found the steps up to the third level and didn't have time to backtrack, so I went with it and went up. The further away from the others, the better.

I made it to the door that led up to the roof and tried to hold the door closed, but they fought hard and left me no choice. I had to go up.

...

When Tal and the others got to the car, he turned to make a headcount.

"Where's Houston?

"She said she was gonna round back to the front and get out." Wichita answered.

"What?!"

He gave Buck to Columbus and started for the hotel again.

"Wait." Wichita called."We gotta be ready for her, Tal."

He sighed and looked back to her and nodded.

They loaded up and waited by the entrance.

...

The roof was big and I had lots of room to run but it would soon run out.

Tal was safe from them and so was Buck, Sky, Columbus,Wichita, and Little Rock. Screw the truck and the ring and the guns!

I turned from the edge I had reached and pulled out my guns. What I had thought was ten had turned out to be more and eventually, I let my weapons drop. I was out of ammo.

And they still kept coming. I hadn't quite thought this through.

Oh, to hell with becoming one of them!

I made a split second decision and let myself fall from the edge backwards.

I didn't care if I died, as long as the ones I cared about were safe.

Thats what matters the most.

**Thanks so much for reading this is the last chapter. And I cant say if I will write a sequel or not but that depends on you guys. Tell me what you think and please review and alert and be on the lookout incase I do write a sequel:)**

**TheSpazChik**.


End file.
